The invention relates generally to multiple bin output sorters for printers and copiers and, more particularly, to a rotary bin sorter.
The invention was conceived in an effort to provide a less complex and more reliable and robust multiple bin sorter for printers, copiers and other image forming machines. Conventional multiple bin sorters use a series of vertically stacked bins or trays positioned at the side of the printer. Some sorters utilize a reversible motor that turns a spiral cam or other suitable transmission device to drive the bins up and down to align the proper bin with the printer output. Other sorters use sliding paper diverters that direct each sheet to the proper bin or, for some of the larger sorters, a paper transport system that conveys each sheet to the proper bin. The bins are oriented near horizontal in all of these conventional systems. Paper diverter and transport systems tend to be mechanically complex and lightly built and sometimes prone to paper jams and breakdowns.
The present invention is directed to a multiple bin sorter in which the bins rotate through a sheet receiving position and, as may be necessary or desirable, through other positions to accommodate a variety of different finishing operations. The rotary bin sorter of the present invention can be designed more compact, mechanically less complex and more reliable and robust than conventional sliding paper bins, paper diverters and transport systems. The rotary sorter is also advantageous because the edges of the pages in multiple page print jobs can be automatically straightened or justified under the variety of forces that may be exerted on the paper (e.g., centrifugal force, gravity, vibration and mechanical acceleration and deceleration) as the bins rotate.
The sorter includes a plurality of rotatable bins configured to receive sheets outputted by an image forming device. Typically, the bins will be rotated by a motor, preferably a stepper motor. The motor may be mounted to a sorter housing for stand alone units. Alternatively, the motor may be mounted in the image forming device for sorters that are attached to and integrated with the image forming device. It is expected that the bins will most often be configured as rectangular boxes open on at least one side. Sheets output by the image forming device are received through the open side of each bin. In this embodiment, the bins extend out from an axis of rotation in the general configuration of a wheel. The bins may be arranged so that narrow sides or broad sides of the bins lie in the plane of the wheel. The axis of rotation may be oriented vertically or horizontally. The axis may extend in the same direction as the path of sheets outputted by the image forming machine or in a direction perpendicular to the path of sheets outputted by the image forming machine.